


Rumores confirmados

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Campamento Mestizo era un lugar en donde corrían muchos rumores de forma regular; algunos comprobados, la mayoría simplemente ideas que alguien había voceado y que habían corrido como pólvora entre la multitud de adolescentes. Uno de ellos, sin confirmar, acerca de los hijos de Apolo, cuya eficacia fue probada gracias a la curiosa interferencia de Nico di Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumores confirmados

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esta vez la idea ni siquiera me pertenece a mí, es totalmente de un amigo mío, y lo que pasa es que cuando tenemos mucho tiempo libre entre clases nos ponemos a divagar; yo sencillamente la escribí porque era demasiado irresistible.
> 
> Solangelo porque bueno, ya se sabe, amo el Solangelo (¡Perdón Jessi! Prometo escribir algo distinto pronto), y además se lo dedico de una forma especial a mi hermana que estuvo bastante insistente en que escribiera este one-shot.
> 
> En otras noticias, tengo ganas de empezar una colección de one-shots Solangelo en lugar de publicar las historias individualmente, así que espérenlo para dentro de un par de meses.
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

El Campamento Mestizo era un lugar en donde corrían muchos rumores de forma regular, rumores amorosos, sobre batallas increíbles, sobre actos heroicos, sobre los dioses; sobre todo, al fin y al cabo, algunos comprobados; la mayoría simplemente ideas que alguien había voceado y que habían corrido como pólvora entre la multitud de adolescentes. Y, sinceramente, no podía esperarse menos de un lugar en donde habitaban seres con ascendencia divina.

Además, sus razones tenían.

Los hijos de Poseidón respiraban bajo el agua, los de Deméter hacían crecer plantas en lugares yermos, los de Júpiter volaban, los de Hades podían viajar por las sombras. ¿Qué era realmente imposible?

Uno de esos rumores extendidos que realmente nunca habían sido puestos a prueba era uno que concernía a los hijos de Apolo.

Entre los campistas existía la creencia de que, justo como los hijos de Poseidón respiraban bajo el agua, los hijos de Apolo, cuando eran presas de una emoción verdaderamente fuerte podían, literalmente, emitir luz.

Sin embargo, los asistentes al campamento aún esperaban la confirmación de esa hipótesis, y, mientras tanto, sólo se colgaban de esa posibilidad para jugarles bromas a los campistas de la 7.

Dicha comprobación, sin embargo, llegó eventualmente, gracias a la inesperada intromisión de Nico di Angelo y a cierto incidente relacionado con una mina.

Ocurrió, pues, que alrededor de un año después de haber derrotado a Gea, Nico di Angelo, Will Soalce y Leo Valdez tuvieron que salir del campamento debido a una inesperada misión.

La verdadera razón de que se hubiera seleccionado a esos tres chicos y no a cualquier otro era que en esa época del año había poca gente en el campamento y, muy sinceramente, Quirón los había elegido al azar, con curiosos resultados, aunque él no había tenido forma de saberlo en el momento de despedirlos del campamento.

La misión era bastante sencilla, teóricamente hablando, aunque con Leo Valdez incluido era probable que algo terminara explotando de todas formas, lo que convertía a Will Solace, responsable médico en turno, en una valiosa adquisición para el equipo.

Lo que sucedía era que había una quimera rondando en las cercanías de una escuela mortal, en donde un par de sátiros creían que había por lo menos tres semidioses, aunque eran demasiado chicos como para ser reconocidos y llevados al campamento todavía.

Era por eso que se había decidido que una partida de semidioses se encargara del monstruo y luego volviera al campamento. Nada demasiado complicado, la verdad.

Refiriéndose exclusivamente a la quimera, realmente había sido fácil derrotarla.

La sabandija esa había ido a meterse en una mina abandonada cerca de ahí, y aunque habían tenido un par de problemas para orientarse ya que la experta bajo tierra era Hazel y no Nico, al final habían conseguido superarlo y ocuparse de la quimera.

Aunque, claro, no sin que ella hiciera un último y fatídico movimiento. Justo antes de vaporizarse en humo tras ser alcanzada por la espada de Nico, la quimera se lanzó repetidas veces contra las paredes del lugar, causando violentos derrumbes de piedras, que terminaron por obstruir la entrada –y única salida– de la estancia.

Leo, siendo como era, fue el primero en apuntar hacia lo obvio: no había luz y estaban atrapados.

Nico le había respondido, con algo de mordacidad, que él era un usuario del fuego y que, como tal, podía iniciar una llama o algo por el estilo que sirviera para iluminarlos, pero Will lo interrumpió diciendo que llevar fuego ahí era una mala idea porque podían haber quedado residuos de pólvora en las paredes o en el piso, y, muy sinceramente, nadie quería terminar carbonizado.

Leo estaba diciendo que quizás y con un poco de suerte conseguiría hacer algún artefacto pequeño en la oscuridad para que saliera de la cueva y le pidiera ayuda a los sátiros para que los sacaran de ahí, pero entonces Nico tuvo una idea aún más eficaz para conseguir iluminación.

Nico y Will habían empezado a salir alrededor de dos meses antes, pero dada la timidez del segundo, su relación había avanzado a paso lento pero seguro.

Por el otro lado, no era algo que a Will le molestase, claro estaba, pues para él simplemente se trataba de un detalle más que había aprendido a amar de Nico, aunque algunas chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita disfrutaban haciéndoles notar que eran como una tierna pareja de ancianos o como dos niños pequeños: poco contacto físico pero mucho cariño.

En tales situaciones, Will respondía con alguna otra broma que hacía que ellas se marcharan riendo, mientras que Nico se limitaba a volver la vista al suelo, sonrojado hasta las mismas puntas de su cabello negro, eso sí, sin soltarse de la mano de Will.

En ese momento, sin embargo, atrapados en un lugar casi tan oscuro como el propio Inframundo, Nico recordó el viejo rumor que había escuchado de Connor algunos meses antes, y decidió que valía la pena intentar cualquier cosa con tal de salir de ahí.

Ése, entre un par de razones menos científicas, fue el objeto de que Nico rodeara en ese momento el cuello de Will, obligando al rubio a inclinarse hacia el frente, topando sus labios con los del italiano.

En sí, se trataba de un beso muy ligero, casi un roce, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era la primera vez que hacían algo así, y en menos de una milésima de segundo, una luz clara y cálida iluminó la cueva.

Leo lanzó un chillido de sorpresa antes de finalmente decidir que tendría tiempo para reírse después y ponerse manos a la obra, sacando herramientas y objetos de apariencia extraña de su cinturón mágico.

En menos de dos minutos –tiempo que duró esa iluminación de curiosa procedencia–, y mucho antes de que Will y Nico hubieran dejado el rojo para volver a sus tonos normales, Leo había terminado una extraña araña metálica que, según él, saldría de la cueva y se dirigiría a la escuela de mortales para llamar a los dos sátiros y pedirles ayuda.

Ante la pregunta del por qué una araña, él simplemente respondió encogiéndose de hombros. «Aprovechando que Annabeth no está» dijo antes de dar rienda suelta a la estridente risa que había estado conteniendo en alusión a lo sucedido antes entre la "pareja de tórtolos", como le había dado por apodar a los semidioses junto a él.

Al cabo de media hora –en la cual, para desgracia de Nico y Will, Leo no paró de reír, y en ese pequeño y sórdido lugar el eco tampoco parecía estar de su lado–, los sátiros, Finn y Gilbert, finalmente aparecieron.

No fue sino hasta que Leo ya había compartido el pequeño "rumor confirmado" con sus amigos mitad cabra y estaban los tres desternillándose de risa y rodando por el suelo que Nico se dio cuenta de que habría podido transportarlos fuera de ahí utilizando las sombras.

Verdaderamente, la próxima vez que se encontrara con Leo Valdez en una situación de vida o muerte, lo dejaría morir sin remordimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y díganme, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Al menos pude secarles una sonrisa?


End file.
